ANGEL
by seeusouperva
Summary: Sinopse: Edward e Bella vão descobrir que quando se tem um amor verdadeiro e muita fé, até o impossível pode acontecer.


**Semana do dia dos Pais**

 **One-Shot -ANGEL**

 **By Maah de Freitas**

 **Notas da historia:**

 **Obs: _100% Beward_**

 **Obs: _POV EDWARD_**

 **Obs: _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_**

 ** _Sinopse: Edward e Bella vão descobrir que quando se tem um amor verdadeiro e muita fé, até o impossível pode acontecer._**

 **CAPITULO ÚNICO**

 **POV EDWARD**

Meu nome é Edward Masen e hoje eu vou contar a minha história. Eu nunca fui uma criança comum, eu não podia jogar futebol, brincar de pega-pega ou esconde-esconde, por ter uma derformidade na coluna, conhecida por escoliose, eu nunca pude ser uma criança. Eu precisei fazer tratamento e usar um colete por toda minha infancia e as crianças podem ser crueis quando encontram alguém diferente, ninguem queria ser amigo do garoto aleijado, mas tudo mudou quando ela apareceu. Bella era a menina mais bonita que eu já tinha visto e quando ela se sentou ao meu lado na aula de matematica e sorriu pra mim, eu senti meu coração disparar. E o melhor de tudo, foi que ela não me olhou com pena ou foi cruel, pelo contrario, ela quis ser minha amiga e me defendia sempre que alguém implicava comigo. Nós nos tornamos inseparaveis, os melhores amigos do mundo inteiro.

Nos conhecemos quando tinhamos 8 anos e desde então, Bella esteve presente em todos os momentos da minha vida, do mais simples ao mais importante, como por exemplo, a cirurgia de correção da coluna que eu fiz aos 13 anos. Foi uma cirurgia longa e quando eu acordei horas depois da anestesia, ela estava lá junto dos meus pais. Acho que foi naquele momento que eu soube que um dia eu iria me casar com aquela garota. Passei 1 mês sem ir a escola por causa do pós operatorio e todos os dias, Bella ia até minha casa me ver e me passar a materia. Foi durante uma dessas visitas que eu finalmente me declarei e surpreendendo a nós dois, ela me beijou. Não passou de um selinho, mas pra mim parecia o céu e alguns dias depois, quando eu pude voltar a escola, eu fui até a igreja falar com o pastor Swan e pedir a mão de Isabella em namoro. Ainda me lembro da cara que o pai dela fez, ao ouvir meu pedido

-Vocês não acham que estão muito novos para pensar em namoro?

-Eu me apaixonei por sua filha, senhor.

-Eu também sou apaixonada por ele, papai. O pastor Swan soltou um suspiro, coçou a cabeça e depois de uma eternidade, na verdade foram apenas 2 minutos, deu sua resposta.

-Eu permito esse namoro com algumas condições.

-Tudo o que o senhor quiser.

-Para começar nada de tomar liberdades com a minha garotinha.

-Tudo bem, eu nunca faria nada para manchar a honra da Bella.

-Certo, sair só com supervisão do Emmett.

-Papai!

-É isso ou nada de namoro, mocinha!

-Eu concordo. Esse foi o inicio da minha amizade com meu cunhado

-Vocês podem namorar na varanda, em dia de semana até às 19:30h e fim de semana até às 22h

-Perfeito, desde que eu possa namorar a Bella, não me importo em cumprir qualquer condição que o senhor quiser.

-Você é um bom garoto Edward, tenho certeza que você vai respeitar e amar minha menina. E assim Bella e eu começamos a namorar oficialmente, claro que era um pouco estranho ter que levar meu cunhado de 16 anos ao cinema, mas Emmett era um cara legal e acabamos virando grandes amigos, alias foi ele que me incentivou a começar a me exercitar. O que acabou por ser bom, já que aos poucos comecei a ganhar mais força e resistencia.

Os anos seguintes serviram para confirmar o que eu sempre soube, Bella é o amor da minha vida e eu sou o dela. Como prometido a seu pai, eu nunca tomei liberdades com a Bella. Mesmo com os hormonios em furia durante toda a adolescencia, nós ficamos apenas nos beijos e alguns amassos no canto da varanda e em comum acordo, decidimos esperar até o casamento para perdermos a virgindade.

Claro que não esperamos muito até decidirmos nos casar, estavamos com 18 anos e no ultimo ano do ensino médio quando tocamos no assunto com nossos pais e ao contrario do que a maioria das pessoas poderiam pensar, nossos pais nos apoiaram completamente e assim, 20 dias após a formatura estavamos nos casando. O pastor Swan realizou a cerimonia e foi emocionante.

Bella estava maravilhosa em seu vestido branco estilo princesa, quando entrou na igreja acompanhada do pai, que logo após a entregar a mim, tomou seu lugar como pastor.

-Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união de Edward Masen e Isabella Swan. Como todos sabem, eu sou o pai da noiva e gostaria de contar um pouco de como foi a trajetoria desse casal.

-Sério, pai?

-Há 23 anos, eu me casei com minha amada esposa, Renée. Um ano depois, Deus abençoou seu ventre e nosso Emmett nasceu, 3 anos depois, enquanto eu escrevia o sermão daquela noite, Renné me disse que novamente, Deus abençoou seu ventre e olhando meu filho correr feito um louco pela casa, gritando que os alienigenas estavam vindo, eu orei. Eu orei e pedi: Senhor, que seja uma menina! E ele me atendeu e minha princesinha nasceu. Olhando para aquela garotinha em meus braços, novamente eu orei a Deus e pedi: Senhor, que ela tenha a beleza de sua mãe e mais uma vez ele me atendeu. Isabella, foi crescendo e se tornando cada vez mais parecida com sua mãe e preocupado com tanta beleza mais uma vez eu orei a Deus. Senhor, obrigado pelas bençãos concedidas e mais uma vez quero pedir por minha menina, que ela tenha a força e o discernimento para saber o que é certo e errado e mais uma vez, Deus me atendeu e minha menina aprendeu a chutar alguns traseiros.

-Charlie! Minha sogra exclamou horrorrizada entre as risadas dos convidados.

-Então eu fui transferido de congregação e tivemos que nos mudar para esta cidade, minha Isabella já tinha 8 anos e no primeiro dia de aula, eu a levei até a escola e ali, vendo minha garotinha ser engolida por um mar de crianças mais uma vez eu orei e pedi: Senhor, que ela seja feliz. Isso foi até ela chegar da aula e me dizer que conheceu seu futuro marido, ali irmãos, eu quis matar alguém e no dia seguinte, quando eu levei minha garotinha até a escola, eu pedi que ela me indicasse quem era o menino que roubou seu jovem coraçãozinho e ela me mostrou você, Edward. Quando eu vi aquele garotinho sozinho num canto, sendo ignorado por todos a sua volta só por ser um pouco diferente e quando vi seus olhos brilharem quando a viu chegar, eu me abaixei até estar na altura dos olhos da minha filha e disse: você não poderia ter feito escolha melhor, querida. Porque aquele garotinho te olha como se você fosse todo o seu mundo e tenho certeza que ele vai te amar, até seu ultimo suspiro. Quando Bella correu ao seu encontro, eu olhei para o céu, mas dessa vez eu não tinha nada a pedir, então eu só disse: Senhor, obrigado!

-E eu realmente amo sua filha com todo meu coração.

-Eu também te amo. Bella diz com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Quando esse jovem, ainda com 13 anos me pediu permissão para namorar minha filha, não pude dar outra resposta a não sem sim. Por que quando um amor é verdadeiro, nada nem ninguém pode separar e assim, hoje estamos aqui para celebrar o amor, um amor tão puro que começou ainda na infância e que se for da vontade de Deus, dará muitos frutos. Agora eu te pergunto Edward Masen, é de sua livre vontade que você recebe Isabella Swan como sua legitima esposa e promete amar, cuidar e ser fiel?

-Sim, eu faço

-E você Isabella Swan, é de sua livre vontade que você recebe Edward Masen como seu legitimo marido e promete amar, cuidar e ser fiel?

-Sim, eu faço

-Com o poder a mim investido por Deus e pela sagrada igreja, eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva, filho. E eu coloquei todo o meu amor naquele beijo

A festa se passou em um borrão e logo pegamos a estrada até a cabana de caça dos meus pais na floresta de Forks. Minha mãe e eu tinhamos organizado todo o lugar e abastecemos a geladeira para durar por todos os 15 dias que ficariamos ali. Devo confessar que estava apavorado com relação a noite de nupcias, afinal nenhum de nós dois vimos um ao outro sem roupa antes e fiquei morrendo de medo de algo dar errado. Quando o grande momento chegou foi super romantico enquanto estavamos nas preliminares, mas na hora da verdade foi um desastre total. Eu poderia mentir e dizer que tudo foi perfeito, mas seria uma grande mentira. Bella sentiu muita dor e eu me envergonhei, gozando no momento que terminei a penetração, depois de me desculpar e cuidar da minha esposa como um bom marido deve fazer, nós decidimos tentar novamente e dessa vez foi perfeito. Bella ainda estava um pouco dolorida, mas eu fui com calma, beijando cada pedacinho de pele que meus lábios podiam alcançar, adorando seu corpo, quando finalmente penetrei seu corpo eu esperei um pouco para ela se acostumar com a invasão, alguns segundos depois comecei a me movimentar lentamente, sempre beijando seus lábios, pescoço e seios, nossos gemidos enchiam o quarto, o prazer quase demais para suportar até que ambos explodimos em um climax poderoso, declarando como nos amamos.

Ainda ofegantes, puxei Bella para meus braços e corri meus dedos por suas costas ainda umidas de nossas atividades recentes.

-Eu não tinha ideia que fazer amor era tão bom assim, Edward.

-Eu também não, mas valeu a pena esperar todo esse tempo para finalmente ter você em meus braços.

-Edward, nós não usamos preservativo.

-E qual o problema? Nós somos casados, Bella.

-Eu não tô pronta pra ter filhos ainda, eu quero ir pra faculdade, arrumar um emprego estável, para só então começarmos uma familia.

-Eu quero muito um bebê, mas vamos pensar nisso quando você estiver pronta. Não vamos nos apressar, temos a vida inteira pela frente.

-Obrigada, por me entender. Bella diz e começa a dar beijos no meu peito, vai descendo pela barriga, até chegar ao meu membro que já esta pronto para a ação.

-Bella?

-Eu não tenho ideia do que fazer. Ela diz encarando meu pau e mordendo o lábio inferior

-É só pensar que ele é um picolé, lambe, chupa, só não usa os dentes. Digo e solto um gemido, quando Bella passa a lingua pela cabeça do meu pau, para logo depois colocar na boca, engolindo até a metade -Porra, que gostoso.

Bella começa a me chupar como se eu fosse seu picolé favorito, sua boca subindo e descendo por meu pau, usando uma das mãos no que não cabe na sua boca, fazendo um vai e vem lento e acariciando minhas bolas com a outra mão. -Tão bom, amor. Chupa mais forte, isso! Que delicia, Bella. Ela aumentou a intensidade da chupada e com um grito de prazer, eu gozei na boca dela. -Nossa, se você me fez sentir assim na primeira vez que faz isso, imagino quando tiver mais pratica.

-Fico feliz que você gostou. Bella diz e eu a puxo para um beijo

-Eu te amo, Bella

-Eu também te amo, Edward.

E assim foram os 15 dias de lua de mel. Quando deixamos a cabana, só tivemos tempo de arrumar nossas coisas para no dia seguinte fazer nossa mudança para o dormitorio de casal na universidade de Seattle.

Bella e eu decidimos estudar literatura e depois de 4 longos anos de muito estudo, conseguimos nos formar. Toda nossa familia estava presente em nossa formatura, aplaudindo nossa conquista.

Cerca de 6 meses após a formatura, conseguimos um emprego na Campbell Hill Elementary School, Bella como professora do jardim de infância e eu como professor da terceira serie. Já estavamos trabalhando há 2 anos quando Bella, toca no assunto filhos novamente.

-Edward, acho que está na hora de começarmos a nossa familia. Bella diz durante nosso jantar, era quarta-feira e o dia na escola foi agitado com a comemoração do aniversario da instituição.

-Jura? Bella balança a cabeça concordando. -Você não tem ideia de como essa noticia me deixou feliz.

Tinhamos 25 anos quando começamos a tentar um bebê, foram muitos meses tentando e a cada mês ficavamos decepcionados quando sua mestruação descia. Até que no dia do meu aniversário de 27 anos, Bella me deu a noticia que estavamos esperando.

-EU TÔ GRAVIDA! Bella grita feliz durante minha festa e comemoramos com nossa familia a boa noticia.

Infelizmente nossa felicidade não durou muito, Bella sofreu um aborto espontâneo no terceiro mês de gestação. Ficamos desolados, mas o medico disse que é comum isso acontecer na primeira gravidez e que em 6 meses poderiamos tentar novamente. Só que nos 4 anos seguintes, nós perdemos mais 3 bebês e a cada aborto, era como se um pedaço do nosso coração fosse arrancado.

Já estavamos com 31 anos de idade e 13 de casados, quando Bella engravidou pela quinta vez, mas dessa vez, as coisas pareciam diferentes. Foi uma vitoria quando passamos pelo primeiro trimestre, Bella estava bem e o bebê crescendo saudavel.

Com 5 meses, descobrimos que teriamos um menino. Foi emocionante ouvir seu pequeno coraçãozinho batendo e ver a felicidade no rosto da minha esposa, não tem preço.

Os próximos meses são pura felicidade. Era aniversário de 60 anos de Charlie e passamos o dia na casa dos meus sogros, Bella já esta com 8 meses e por causa do peso do bebê, seus pés estavam muito inchados.

-Toma um banho morno e depois eu vou fazer uma massagem nos seus pés. Digo assim que chegamos em casa

-Obrigada, querido.

Enquanto Bella foi tomar banho, eu fui até a cozinha tomar um copo d'agua e conferir se a porta dos fundos esta trancada. Não se passam nem 10 min, quando eu escuto um grito vindo do banheiro do nosso quarto, eu corro pra lá e o que eu encontro faz meu mundo desabar.

Bella está nua e tem muito sangue descendo por suas pernas.

-Edward, me ajuda. Eu não quero perder nosso filho. Bella diz chorando e segurando a barriga

-Fica calma, ele vai ficar bem. Vou te levar para o hospital. Eu corro até o quarto e agarro o primeiro vestido que encontro e volto para o banheiro. Puxando uma toalha do suporte, eu seco o corpo da Bella o melhor que posso e passo o vestido por sua cabeça, como ela ainda está sangrando, eu enrolo uma toalha e pressiono entre suas pernas, até chegarmos ao hospital.

Graças a Deus, Jasper, o medico que acompanhou a gestação esta de plantão e corre em nossa direção assim que ele nos vê entrando pela porta da emergencia.

-Qual é o problema?

-Ela está sangrando muito, Jasper. Ele chama 2 enfermeiros que nos encaminham para seu consultorio, para fazer um ultrassom de emergencia.

-Os batimentos do bebê estão muito fracos. Preparem ela e eu vou ver a sala de cirurgia, vamos fazer uma cesariana de emergencia. Jasper grita e corre da sala, Alice, esposa de Jasper é a enfermeira de plantão e ajuda a preparar Bella para a cirurgia. Eu vou até o corredor e ligo para nossa familia.

Poucos minutos depois, Bella é levada para a sala de cirurgia e antes de acompanhá-la eu faço uma oração silenciosa: Senhor, eu sei que você sabe de todas as coisas, mas eu não vou suportar perder mais esse bebê, não vou suportar ver mais essa dor nos olhos da minha esposa, uma dor que é reflexo da minha. Por favor, não tire esse bebê de nós.

Quando entrei, Bella já tinha recebido a anestesia e antes de começar a cesariana, Jasper quis checar os batimentos do bebê mais uma vez. No momento que ele ligou o aparelho, o silencio que invadiu a sala foi ensurdecedor.

-NÃO! Edward, diz que nosso bebê está bem. Jasper por favor, diz que ele tá bem. Bella diz em meio ao choro, eu também não consigo conter minhas lagrimas ou o soluço que irrompe da minha garganta.

-Eu sinto muito, o bebê não apresenta mais sinais vitais.

-Eu quero que você comece a cesariana, Jasper. Bella fala baixinho

-Tem certeza Bella, essa cicatriz sempre vai te lembrar o que aconteceu. Jasper diz

-Eu quero me lembrar, que ele foi real. Bella fala ainda chorando. Eu me sento perto de sua cabeça e Jasper começa a cirurgia. Quando nosso garotinho nasce, o silencio torna o que era para ser o melhor momento de nossas vidas, em um momento de tristeza.

-Me deixe vê-lo. Bella diz e eu pego o corpo sem vida do nosso filho dos braços da enfermeira e o levo até Bella.

-Eu te amo, Angel. Bella fala e beija a testa dele. Enquanto Jasper trabalha em Bella, eu vou para o canto da sala e aproximando o corpo de Angel do meu peito, começo a falar com ele.

-Oi Angel, eu sou seu pai. Eu quero que você saiba o quanto você é amado, o quanto você foi esperado. Eu e a mamãe não estamos zangados por você ter nos deixados, só estamos muito tristes. Nós tinhamos tantos planos para o futuro, eu queria poder te colocar na cama e te dar um beijo de boa noite, te segurar quando der os primeiros passos, eu queria poder te levar ao seu primeiro dia de aula e aprender a jogar futebol com você. Eu te amo tanto, Angel. Não nos deixe filho, por favor. Você é só um anjinho, tinha tanta coisa para viver. Eu não vou suportar te perder Angel, ver a minha dor refletida nos olhos da sua mãe. Nós já passamos por tanto sofrimento com a perda dos seus irmãozinhos, perder você vai ser o fim do nosso sonho. Por favor Angel, volta pra mim bebê. Com as lagrimas descendo pelo meu rosto eu dou um beijo na testa do meu filho e digo -Nós sempre vamos amar você, querido e nunca vamos te esquecer, não importa o que aconteça, nós nunca vamos te esquecer, Angel. Nunca.

-Eu tenho que levá-lo, Edward. Alice fala enquanto se aproxima e com mais um beijo na testa dele, eu o entrego para Alice.

Ainda chorando, volto a me sentar ao lado da minha esposa e a abraço como posso, compartilhando mais essa dor.

-Isso...isso é impossível! Alice diz e um choro bem fraquinho se faz ouvir, mais como um resmungo e antes que eu posso entender o que realmente esta acontecendo o lugar entra em atividade com medicos e enfermeiros rodeando Alice e o choro que começou fraco vai ganhando força e ali eu tive certeza que nosso Angel voltou pra gente.

-Ele está vivo! Jasper exclama enquanto termina de dar pontos na cesariana. Bella e eu voltamos a chorar, mas agora são lagrimas de felicidade. A pediatra que participou do parto, pega meu anjinho dos braços de Alice e o leva da sala direto para a UTI, para fazer os exames necessarios.

-Vai com ele, Edward. Não o deixe sozinho. Bella diz e dando um beijo leve em seus labios, eu literalmente corro atrás da medica.

A Dra Denali diz para esperar no quarto onde vão colocar minha esposa e que assim que possivel ela irá nos dar noticias.

-Ele vai ficar bem?

-Vou fazer o possivel para que isso aconteça. Ela responde e volta para a UTI. As proximas 3h são uma tortura, até que finalmente a medica aparece para nos dizer o que aconteceu. Nossos pais que estavam sentados no sofá do quarto se levantam assim que a Dra Denali entra.

-E então, ele está bem? Bella pergunta

-Em todos os meus 30 anos como medica, eu nunca vi algo assim acontecer. Podem chamar de milagre ou o nome que quiserem dar, mas aquele garotinho literalmente voltou dos mortos. Ele vai ficar na UTI por alguns dias em observação, ele ficou sem oxigenação por muito tempo e eu ainda não sei o quanto isso o afetou.

-O que isso quer dizer? Charlie perguntou

-É provavel que ele tenha problemas para falar ou que nunca possa andar, nesses casos é dificil dar um parecer concreto.

-Isso quer dizer que ele não será uma criança normal? Eu pergunto

-Eu realmente não quero dar um diagnostico agora, mas ele tem grandes chances de ter paralisia cerebral. Eu preciso fazer mais alguns exames para ter certeza.

-Não importa. Bella diz

-Como assim não importa? A medica pergunta

-Nós vamos amá-lo de qualquer maneira, a senhora não tem ideia de quanto tempo nós esperamos por esse bebê. Mesmo que ele nunca fale ou que se levante da cama, ele sempre será nosso filho amado e esperado, o nosso anjo. Eu digo

-E todos nós vamos estar presentes na vida dele. Não importa o que aconteça, o Angel sempre vai sentir o quanto ele é amado por todos nós. Meu pai diz e segura na mão de Bella e dá um aperto no meu ombro em apoio.

-Obrigada. Bella diz emocionada

-Eu tenho que voltar para a UTI, vou pedir uma autorização para que vocês possam vê-lo. 30 min depois somos autorizados a entrar por 5 min, nossos pais vão primeiro, depois Bella entra empurrada na cadeira de rodas do hospital por uma enfermeira da UTI e eu vou por ultimo. Não posso explicar o que eu senti naquele momento, foi uma mistura de sentimentos, mas o maior dele era o amor.

Angel estava dentro de uma incubadora, tão pequeno, tão fragil, mas quando eu me aproximei e ele abriu seus olhinhos castanhos, tão semelhantes aos da mãe e olhou pra mim, ali eu tive certeza que eu faria qualquer coisa para que ele fosse uma criança feliz.

-Oi meu amor, eu sei que você ainda não entende, mas você nos fez tão feliz hoje, querido. Eu não sei o que teria sido de mim e da sua mãe se você realmente tivesse nos deixado. Você é tão, mas tão amado Angel, eu sonhei tanto em ter você nos meus braços, filho. Fique bem logo, para que a mamãe e eu possamos te levar pra casa. Eu te amo. Eu digo e dou um beijo no meu dedo enluvado e deposito em sua pequena testa.

Durante 15 dias, Bella e eu vamos visitar nosso garotinho. O dia que o Angel foi liberado do hospital, foi o dia que recebemos o diagnostico sobre a saúde dele, a pediatra nos disse que nosso filho seria uma criança especial, que ele tem 99% de chance de ter paralisia cerebral. Os primeiros dias em casa foram complicados, Angel chorava muito e nós não sabiamos o que fazer, afinal eramos pais de primeira viagem. Com o passar do tempo, Bella se mostrou uma mãe maravilhosa, sempre atenta as necessidades do nosso filho e eu ajudava em tudo, trocava fralda, dava mamadeira enquanto minha esposa dormia e assim Angel foi crescendo. Sabe aquela frase onde diz que "onde houver 1% de chance, você deve ter 99% de fé"? Nós nos apegamos a ela. Os medicos não acreditavam que Angel seria uma criança normal, se eles soubessem como eles estavam errados.

O progresso dele foi lento, Angel se sentou pela primeira vez com 1 ano, começou a engatinhar com 2 e aos 3 anos ele deu seus primeiros passos, saindo dos braços da mãe e vindo para os meus. Hoje ele está com 4 anos, já anda e come sozinho, mas ainda não disse uma palavra.

Eu sempre quis uma familia grande, mas depois de tudo o que passamos tentar uma nova gravidez estava fora de cogitação, então partimos para adoção. Quando Angel tinha 2 anos adotamos 2 irmãos, Nessie que hoje tem 7 anos e Seth tem 5 e alguns meses depois recebemos uma chamada nos informando que um novo irmão apareceu e assim nós também adotamos Jacob, que está com 1 aninho agora.

Agora tenho uma esposa maravilhosa, 4 filhos lindos e uma vida que apesar das dificuldades é perfeita.

 **DIA DOS PAIS, 4ANOS APÓS O NASCIMENTO DO ANGEL**

-Acorda dorminhoco. Bella diz enquanto distribui beijos pelo meu pescoço

-Bom dia, amor. Me virei pronto para dar um beijo de bom dia, quando me lembrei do halito matinal. -Só um minuto,amor. Digo antes de correr para o banheiro e escovar os dentes. Quando volto, me jogo na cama e prendendo o corpo de Bella sob o meu, eu a beijo para enfim dar bom dia como se deve.

-Nem começa,Edward. Nossa familia vai chegar em 2h e as crianças vão se levantar em 30 min.

-É tempo o suficiente. Digo e começo a distribuir beijos por seu pescoço, puxo as alças da camisola e começo a beijar seus seios.

-Edward... por favor, mas rapido. Bella geme e começa a passar as unhas por minhas costas.

-Geme pra mim, amor.

-Edward as crianças vão acordar, me fode logo! Eu terminei de tirar sua camisola e tirei minha boxer, acariciei sua boceta com meu pau, antes de deslizar em sua fenda molhada. Como estavamos ficando sem tempo, eu a fodi com força, fazendo ecoar no quarto o som de nossa carne batendo. -Mais forte, me fode gostoso, Edward!

-Adoro quando você fala assim, é tão sexy. Digo enquanto aumento a força das estocadas, já sentindo sua boceta me apertar. -Vai amor, goza pra mim. Era só o que faltava para Bella gozar e segundos depois eu a acompanhei, gozando com força dentro de sua boceta apertada. -Eu amo você. Digo ofegante

-Eu tambem te amo, agora levanta que as crianças já vão acordar. Olhando no relogio ao lado da cama, vejo que ainda temos 15 min, tempo suficiente para um banho rapido.

Depois do banho, encontro Bella dando o café da manhã para nossos filhos.

-Bom dia, meus amores. Dou um beijo na testa de cada um.

-Bom dia, feliz dia dos pais, papai. Nessie e Seth falam, Angel só olha pra mim e sorri e Jacob está mais interessado em comer banana amassada.

-Obrigado, meus amores. Quer ajuda? Pergunto a Bella

-Toma seu café e depois ajude os meninos no banho pra mim?

-Claro. Digo e dou um selinho em seus labios. Tomo meu café da manhã em tempo recorde e levo meus meninos para o banho. Primeiro eu cuido do Jacob, enquanto vigio Seth tomar banho, quando eles estão devidamente limpos eu os seco, coloco as roupas que Bella deixou em cima da comoda e os deixo brincando no quarto enquanto vou dar banho em Angel.

-Vamos tomar banho amorzinho? Pergunto e o levo para a banheira. Angel é um menino tão carinhoso, durante o banho ele colocou suas mãozinhas no meu rosto, me fazendo carinho. -Eu te amo tanto, Angel. Eu digo e beijo a ponta do seu nariz, fazendo ele rir.

-Papa. Angel fala e eu congelo

-BELLA, o Angel falou! Você falou, amorzinho. Digo e começo a distribuir beijos por suas bochechas gordinhas, o fazendo rir ainda mais.

-O que aconteceu? Bella aparece na porta do banheiro com jacob no colo e Seth e Nessie ao lado. Antes que eu pudesse responder, Angel fala outra vez.

-Papa.

-Ele disse papai, oh meu Deus! Estou tão feliz, Angel você falou.

Depois de arrumar as crianças, eu ajudo Bella a ajeitar a casa e pouco depois nossa familia chega para o almoço do dia dos pais. Logo nossa casa esta lotada com meus pais, sogros, meu cunhado Emmett com sua esposa Rosalie e seus 7 filhos. Eu fico na porta vendo meus filhos correndo no quintal com os primos. Bella, Rosalie, minha mãe e minha sogra estão arrumando a mesa e meu pai, sogro e cunhado estão cuidando da churrasqueira. Vejo Angel sorrir feliz com os irmãos e tenho certeza que estou fazendo um bom trabalho, que sou um bom pai para os meus 4 filhos e o melhor marido que eu poderia ser para Bella. No fim, tudo o que passamos valeu a pena.

FIM.


End file.
